


Galinda

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Galinda es una auténtica slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galinda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Galinda (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106718) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai)



-¡No puedo creerlo!-chilló alguien fuera de la biblioteca, separando las palabras teatralmente.

En un instante la alumna de slytherin que había roto el silencio cruzó las puertas y se asomo por una estanteria, ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince.

-¿Que hace Viktor Krum en la biblioteca?-cuestionó a las compañeras que habían entrado siguiendola.

-Estará escondiéndose de las niñitas de primero que le siguen a todas partes.

-Deberías pedirle salir, Galinda.

-Es cierto, si le vieran saliendo con una mujer de su nivel como tú, seguro le dejarían en paz.

Un resoplido detrás de ellas interrumpió las alabanzas del grupo de chicas, que se giraron con un gesto de desprecio en sus rostros.

-Oh, Elphie ¿te gustaría añadir algo?-preguntó Galinda a la ravenclaw de piel verde, enrollando en un dedo uno de sus dorados tirabuzones.

-Primero, esto es una biblioteca, tenéis el resto del castillo para vuestros cotilleos y frivolidades-devolvió la vista a su libro de pociones y continuó-. Y segundo, es obvio que Krum está aquí por la gryffindor-señaló con la cabeza a la chica, que estudiaba ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor-, no tienes posibilidades.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-inquirió una de las chicas del séquito-¿Cómo iba alguien, sobre todo alguien como Viktor Krum, a preferir a una sangre sucia antes que a Galinda Arduenna de los Upland?

-Hay cosas más importantes que un buen nombre y un pelo bonito.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso, Troll.

Galinda miró a Krum y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el de Durmstrang no dejaba de mirar a Granger.

-Vámonos.

-¡Pero Galinda!

La rubia la ignoró y salió por la puerta con la cabeza alta, seguida al instante por sus compañeras.

Una auténtica slytherin nunca entra en batalla si sabe que no puede ganar.


End file.
